1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling power of the image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for reducing power consumption in a power saving mode, and a control method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses function to generate, print, receive and transmit image data. Their representative examples can include printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and multifunction devices combining functions of the printer, the scanner, the copier, and the fax machine.
Recently, attempts are being made to reduce power consumption in a normal mode in which the image forming apparatus normally operates, and to reduce a standby power consumed in a power saving mode in which the image forming apparatus performs no particular job.
The standby power indicates the power consumed always regardless of normal functions in the image forming apparatus.
In particular, recent policies are trying to limit the standby power into a specific range. The importance of the standby power is growing to the extent that products consuming high standby power may not be produced in the future.